


An itch to scratch

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Banter, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Domestic Bliss, F/F, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: A collection of naughty request fills.





	1. black/white + roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White finally has a night off, and Black has decided on what he wants to do.

“So in this scenario I'm the delivery guy and I have a mysterious package for you. We don't know what it is – I mean I'm just the delivery guy I don't open packages and stuff like that, that's pretty uhhhhh opening packages is kind of –“

“– highly illegal?” White filled in the blanks of Black's train of thought. His brain always got a little haywire when they would begin. Turns out his peculiar brain functions weren't specifically for one dream, but many.

“YEAH, exactly. And I don't wanna lose my job. Anyways. So I'm the delivery guy and I have a mysterious package for you. You weren't waiting for anything. But you're curious, and also it's summer and I am one THIRSTY delivery man. Can you get me a glass of water?”

White raised her eyebrows and laughed dryly.

“Is that part of the game?”

“What is?”

“The water.”

“No – I mean, yeah, sure. Delivery guys need hydration. But I also really am thirsty – can you get me a glass of water Prez? Please?”

He was so cute when he tried to explain scenarios to her. She could always do it instead – it would absolutely save some time. White already had guesses as to where this roleplay was headed, anyways. But she loved watching him go on and on, setting up the situation in a way only he could. Some tap water trickled down Black's BW Agency mug and onto her thumb. She drank a bit herself – not enough for him to notice – before calmly returning to the living room. He was out of his armchair now, pacing around the room trying to get a coherent thought out of his system. With his back to her, White wrapped her arms around Black's torso and gently placed the cold mug in his right hand. He stopped short, jolted out of his mind by the touch, and exhaled. She noticed a bulge in his pants.

“Thanks, Prez.” She nestled her nose in his hair as he gulped down the water. Then, he placed the mug on their coffee table and turned to face her.

“Now, where was I? Oh yeah. So I'm a delivery man. Got you a package miss. But you didn't expect it. You thought your day was going to be Unova Postal Service free. But here I am – here with a mysterious box. What's in it? We don't know, but we'll find out. You invite me into your home because I'm thirsty and you're a trusting girl. So you come back...”

Black picked up the mug very seriously.

“– and you hand me the water. While I'm distracted, you open the package. What's in it? What is in this package? It could be anything. It could be a basketball for all we know. Maybe it's official BW Agency merchandise – does BW Agency exist in this roleplay? Do you want it to? DO I WANT IT TO? Not really. This isn't about your company it's about the, the – it's about the trusting girl pegging the delivery man with her mysterious strap-on package.”

White rolled her eyes and smiled. _So that's his plan._

“Oh shit! I spoiled it! White, pretend you didn't hear that – I actually wanted that to be a surprise.”

White was glad he stumbled to the point of it all. If he hadn't slipped up, this could have taken much longer, and White was becoming antsy. She just wanted to touch him.

“It's okay, baby. We've established the scenario. Let's play.” White reached to touch his shaking hands, massaging his palms while she kissed his moist lips. He had been licking them ever since his last gulp of water.

“Ah...Yeah. Okay. Are you sure we established everything? I'm a delivery man, remember. Ugh, my head's starting to hurt. And something else.”

She looked down and wanted desperately to unzip his jeans, let his erection free. But they had to stay committed to the plan. This is what they wanted to do tonight, and White liked to be focused on the scenario at hand. Her focus helped his, after all.

“Should we go get Musha now? So that we can begin?” Black nodded and White let go of his palms – although her body did not want to – and let Musha out of his Pokéball. Musha could immediately sense that his trainer had a lot of thoughts and dreams bouncing around at this very moment, and it didn't take long for those ideas to be absorbed. All Black was left with was his blank mind – hyper focused on the task at hand. Satisfied, Musha returned to his Pokéball while White got things ready. She was wearing a mint green sundress – no underwear, at Black's request – and put her favourite strap-on in a spare shoebox.

Black closed the door to their living room, box in hand. He'd even picked out clothes that kind of resembled a uniform. It's all in the little details.

Five minutes later, a knock.

“Hello? Who is it?” White put on her best surprised face – emulating some of her old acting classes– and Black dramatically coughed outside.

“It's the delivery man! I have a package here for you, miss White.” She opened the door and there her boyfriend stood, looking adorable and sexy in a 'uniform' that, honestly, was a bit too tight.

“What? But I – I didn't expect any packages today. How strange. Well, come on in then.” Black cautiously stepped through the door. Bumping into her shoulder with the box.

“Are you sure? But you don't know me – and didn't expect me either.”

“That's quite alright, you came all this way to deliver me a package! And it's so hot out...” She fanned herself for added effect (but also because she was literally sweating with anticipation).

“Well, thank you kindly. You're so trusting! Very...hmm. Well...It is a hot one.” Black tugged at his collar, buttoned up to the top. He sat down in the armchair – the seat still warm from before.

“Would you like a glass of water? You look parched.” Speeding things up, White had already prepared the glass. This time, she used a regular cup without BW Agency's logo on it – remembering how he specified that anything reminding him of the company was off-limits.

“Oh yes, absolutely.” Black licked his lips again.

“Thank you so much, miss.” He sipped the glass slowly this time, ignoring White as she pretend to peel off tape and wrapping paper. When he finished the cup, she shrieked.

“This is – oh. I certainly wasn't expecting THIS!” White took the large purple strap-on dildo out of the box in manufactured shock. Perhaps unintentionally, Black began unbuttoning his dress shirt after laying eyes on the toy. Even though he loved setting things up, dragging things out – he too was restless.

“What the – you opened it? With me here? I...well, I guess I'll be off then. Have a good –”

She reached out to grasp his hand, desperately. Acting as though it was the first time she'd ever touched it.

“Wait. Please...stay. I have no one here to use it on.” She looked up at him, pleading. Black glanced down, face flushed and unable to meet her eyes. He turned around and took her hand in his. Taking one deep breath, he took her ring finger in his mouth and licked the sweat off of it.

“Okay then, use me.”

That was his permission to move ahead with the plot – whatever semblance of plot would be left once they began. Underneath the coffee table, in a basket, was their assortment of condoms and lube. White grabbed the bottle and touched herself under her sundress, needy. Black had quickly moved to his position on the couch – ass out; face down; pants off; shirt on (simply because it kept the theme consistent). Finally, his aching cock could be attended to. He was already close to cumming, but White was the boss. She climbed onto the couch, putting her weight onto his back and nestling her face into his bushy hair – as she'd done before. She sighed at the sight of his dick, so vulnerable and ready.

“No, no. Mr. Delivery man, you can't cum just yet. We haven't even started.” Being unable to give in was just more fuel to Black's arousal, and maybe if he was fresher to the game, he'd have a hard time committing. But they were mildly experienced role players at this point – the awkward beginnings had happened months ago. Nowadays, Black knew instinctively when White would start prepping his asshole – it wouldn't be until after she felt her clit was satisfied enough. He liked it when she put her needs above his, in this scenario and others. She lubed up, inserted a finger and he groaned into the couch armrest, inhaling the smell of leather.

White expertly fingered his anus, enough to get it ready, but not enough to put him over the edge.

“D-did you put it on yet Prez?” Black coughed out, panting. She removed her finger as a response, wiping some excess lube on an ass cheek. Her nail dug into it ever so slightly.

“I-I mean White. Miss White, whoidefinitelydon'tknow.” Her face was buried in his neck, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. White let out a moan.

“Yes, I put it on already. Now relax.” Her sundress was stained from her juices and sweat – one strap had fallen down her shoulder, exposing a hardened nipple.

And he did relax. It was in these kinds of moments where he never felt _more_ relaxed. She slowly inserted herself, and Black was overwhelmed by the feeling of having something so deep inside you. He tried to speak – tried to beg for permission to cum – but words couldn't form. Maybe his mind was getting overloaded again – usually his blank mind would only last ten minutes or so. White worked up a steady pace, pinching her nipple with a free hand. She noticed his uncommon silence.

“Black, cum for me. Please.” She bucked into his prostate and he screamed, cum spurting out of his cock and onto the couch. White fell onto her back, panting. After fondling her nipples for a few more minutes, she climaxed.

* * *

“Ngh...Did I pass out?” Black wasn't sure how much time had went by since he came. This happened a lot – his mind and body overloading at once. It was just another one of his quirks.

“Yeah, but it's only been seven minutes. Get up, I have to clean all the stains. Why did we buy a leather sofa?”

Black did as he was told – moving away from the mess while White walked up to the couch, armed with cleaning spray and a towel. He scratched his head and picked up the cup – it had fallen onto the carpet.

“Geez, I could really use some water right now.”


	2. blue/yellow + fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue arrives from the store, and Yellow welcomes her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kind of became more of a fingering + cunningulus drabble, but i hardly think that's a bad thing!

The worn-out screen door of Blue and Yellow’s quaint townhouse swung open with a forceful tap. There were more bags than person when Blue waddled in, groceries in hand (and head – she had surprisingly good balance). Terrified of dropping the eggs and breakable jams, she carefully set everything down before flopping onto the carpet, taking a deep sigh of relief.

“It’s good to be home!”

It took a minute for Yellow to pop up, eager to greet her girlfriend. What she saw when she turned the corner was a very exhausted Blue – laying motionless on the floor in the cute denim skirt she’d bought her for her last birthday.

“Welcome home!! You’re tired from grocery shopping, huh?” Blue opened one eye slowly (dramatically) and puckered her lips.

“Just leave me here to die. No one should have to carry that many bags.” Yellow rolled her eyes.

“You know, you could’ve just brought a couple in at a time.” she mumbled something incomprehensible as her response, and Yellow decided to give up reasoning with her. Instead, she knelt down and returned Blue’s earlier air smooch.

Blue smiled, and they couldn’t help but kiss deeper. The blonde pulled away, untying the ribbon in her hair and letting it fall down her back. “You’re so cute when you’re lazy.”

“Lazy? I was working really hard bringing all this stuff home! I bought everything on your list, by the way. And I didn’t buy anything stupid this time. Be proud of me.”

Embracing was never boring, and it always made Yellow want to jump around and scream about how much she loved her girlfriend and how blessed she was to live in the same timeline as her. Fun stuff like that. Still, Yellow knew of other things that were more fun, and other emotions that were more fulfilling. Her hand moved under Blue’s skirt – fingering her was second nature, at this point. Nonetheless, it was always thrilling to watch Blue squirm underneath her, ooh-ing and ahh’ing from any minuscule brush on her clit. Sometimes her reactions sounded humourous and over-acted, but Blue was nothing if not genuine in her affections.

“I’m always proud of you. Especially when you make the decision to skip on wearing underwear.” Blue laughed honestly, and moved to position herself more comfortably. Her manicured hands spread open her labia, and Yellow peppered kisses on her right leg before finally reaching her centre.

“I would say I do it all for you, but I just really like going commando.”

Blue would be loudly exclaiming that she actually does do it all for Yellow in about...ten minutes, give or take.


	3. red/gold + caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin and not much more than that.

Gold never knocked when he showed up at Red’s house. It wasn't because he was rude – his mom taught him manners that he only _sometimes_ ignored, come on – but instead because that's what Red told him to do. “Knocking is weird if I know you're coming over”, he said a few weeks ago. Can’t argue with that.

He kicked off his runners and immediately smelled something good. Noodles, maybe? They were both guys with huge appetites, so splitting anything evenly was near impossible.

“Ah fuck, it’s boiling over!” Gold rushed to the kitchen and turned off the burner. Leave it to Red to abandon his cooking.

“And I guess you were just assuming I’d be here to turn this shit off, huh?” He said to no one – he had yet to actually _see_ Red.

Crisis averted, Gold began the search. “Yo Red! I’m here.”

Entering the living room, Gold’s eyes fell onto a man preoccupied, stroking his dick with a steady pace. With half-lidded eyes, he started in the innocent intruder’s direction.

“You’re here.” He continued as if nothing had changed; thumb circling the tip, precum leaking. Gold got the impression that Red didn’t want him to leave.

“Yeah...” Stop staring. Or maybe don’t – he likes attention.

Red’s face was coloured like his name – he looked Gold up and down and quickened his pace. Watching Red jerk himself off (to his intrusion) was making him hard – fast. Red spit onto his hand and continued.

“Give yourself some relief too. I wanna see your cock.” Not quite a command, but not quite a plead either. Something in between. Gold unzipped his shorts and pressed his back into the armchair cushions. When he noticed Red leaning over to get a good view – always honest – he fixed his position.

“You’re crazy, man. Pass the lube.”


End file.
